The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for warming food products that may be used indoors or outdoors.
In many instances there is a desire to warm food to an elevated temperature prior to serving same. The present invention provides for a portable apparatus that contains its own supply of fuel and means for initially igniting the fuel as by battery power. In this manner the user of the apparatus is not dependent upon a source of fuel from a pipeline nor do matches have to be utilized. Therefore the portable food warmer of the present invention is totally mobile and may be used both indoors and outdoors. Particularly when on a picnic or vacationing, it is ideal to have a food warmer that is readily turned on for usage at selected temperature levels.